Mahavogga 5.13
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> Fifth Khandaka >> 5.13 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FIFTH KHANDHAKA(RULES FOR FOOT-CLOTHING, SEATS, VEHICLES, ETC.) Chapter-13 : Allowed in Border Countries are-Ordination by Four Monks, Shoes, Regular Bath, Skins Clothing, Donation of Robes to a Monk. 1. Now at that time the venerable Maha Kacchayana was staying in Avanti on the hill called the Precipice, near Kuraraghara . And at that time the lay-disciple named Sona Kutikanna was the personal attendant upon the venerable Maha Kacchayana. And the disciple Sona Kutikanna went to the place where the venerable Maha Kacchayana was, and saluted him, and took his seat beside him. And when he was thus seated, he said to the venerable Maha Kacchayana: 'As I understand the doctrine laid down by the venerable Maha Kacchayana, it is difficult for the man who dwells at home to live the higher life in all its fulness, in all its purity, in all its bright perfection. I wish therefore to cut off my hair and beard, to clothe myself in the orange-coloured robes, and to go forth from the household life into the houseless state (i.e. monkhood). May the venerable Maha Kacchayana receive me into the Order of those who have renounced the world!' 2. 'Hard is it, Sona, your life long to live the higher life using only one bed, and with but one meal a day. Do you, therefore, Sona, remain in the state of a householder, and practise only for a time the higher life, the precepts of the Buddhas, using only one bed, and with but one meal a day.' Then the desire for renunciation which had arisen in the disciple Sona Kutikanna abated in him. A second time the disciple Sona Kutikanna the same request, and received the same reply with the same result. And a third time Sona Kutikanna made the same request. Then the venerable Maha Kacchayana conferred the pabbajja (ordination) on the disciple Sona Kutikanna. Now at that time in the Southern country and in Avanti there were but few Bhikkhus. And it was only after the lapse of three years that the venerable Maha Kacchayana was able, with difficulty, and with trouble, to get together a meeting of the Order in which ten Bhikkhus were present . And then he admitted the venerable Sona into the higher rank of the Order. 3. Now when the venerable Sona had passed the rainy season there sprang up in his mind, when he was meditating alone, this thought: 'I have heard indeed that the Lord Buddha is such and such a one. But I have not as yet seen him face to face. I should like to go and visit the Lord Buddha, the Arahat Buddha, if my superior would allow me.' And in the evening the venerable Sona, leaving his solitude, went to the place where the venerable Maha Kacchayana was, and saluted him, and took his seat beside him. And when he was thus seated, he said to the venerable Maha Kacchayana: 4. 'When I was meditating alone, venerable Sir, the following thought occurred to my mind, "I have heard (&c., as above)." Now I would go and visit the Lord Buddha, the Arahat Buddha, if you, as my superior, allow it.' 'That is good, that is good, Sona! Go then, Sona, to visit the Lord Buddha, the Arahat Buddha. You shall see, Sona, how the Lord Buddha arouses faith, is worthy of faith, calm in his senses, calm in his mind, gifted with the highest self-control and quietude, an elephant among men, subdued, guarded, with his senses in subjection to himself. Do you therefore, Soma, bow down in my name at the feet of the Lord Buddha, and say, "Lord! my superior, the venerable Maha Kacchayana, bows down in salutation at the feet of the Lord Buddha!" and add, "In the Southern country and in Avanti there are, Lord, but few Bhikkhus. And it was only after the lapse of three years that with difficulty and with trouble an assembly of the Order was got together, in which ten members were present, and I could be received into the higher rank of the Order. May the Lord Buddha be pleased, therefore, to allow the higher ordination in the Southern country and in Avanti before a meeting of a lesser number. In the Southern country and in Avanti, Lord, the soil is black on the surface, rough, and trampled by the feet of cattle. May the Lord Buddha be pleased, therefore, to allow the use, in the Southern country and in Avanti, of shoes with thick linings. In the Southern country and in Avanti, Lord, men attach great importance to bathing, and are pure by use of water. May the Lord Buddha be pleased to allow, in the Southern country and in Avanti, the constant use of the bath. In the Southern country and in Avanti, Lord, skins, such as sheep-skins, goat-skins, and deer-skins, are used as coverlets. Just as in the Middle country the eragu, moragu, maggharu, and gantu grasses are used for coverlets, so are sheep-skins, goat-skins, and deer-skins in the Southern country and in Avanti. May the Lord Buddha be pleased to allow the use of such coverlets there. 7. At present, Lord, people are in the habit of giving a set of robes tO Bhikkhus(Monks), who have left the district, saying, 'We give this set of robes to (a Bhikkhu) of such and such a name.' When they return, the Bhikkhus tell them, 'A set of robes has been given to you by a person of such and such a name.' But they, fearing to offend, do not accept it, saying, 'Let us not be guilty of a Nissaggiya.' May the Lord Buddha be pleased to make a detailed statement in the matter of robes." 'Even so, Lord,' said the venerable Sona in assent to the venerable Maha Kacchayana, and, rising from his seat, he departed from there, keeping his right side towards him. And taking up his bed, he went on with his robe on, and his bowl in his hand to Savatthi. 8. And wandering from place to place he arrived at the place where the Lord Buddha was, at Savatthi in the Jetavana, Anatha-pindika's park. And when he had come there he saluted the Lord Buddha, and took his seat beside him. Then the Lord Buddha said to the venerable Ananda: 'Make ready a sleeping-place, Ananda, for this Bhikkhu who has just arrived.' And the venerable Ananda thought: 'Inasmuch as the Lord Buddha commands me to make ready a sleeping-place for the Bhikkhu who has just arrived, the Lord Buddha evidently desires to dwell in the same Vihara with that Bhikkhu, he desires to dwell in the same Vihara with the venerable Sona.' And he made ready a sleeping-place for the venerable Sona at the place where the Lord Buddha was staying. 9. Then the Lord Buddha, after spending the greater part of the night in the open air, entered the Vihara. And also the venerable Sona, having spent the greater part of the night in the open air, entered the Vihara. And the Lord Buddha rose up, early in the morning, towards dawn, and requested the venerable Sona, saying, 'May the Dhamma so become clear to you that you may speak'. Even so, Lord!' said the venerable Sona in assent to the Lord Buddha; and he intoned all the verses in the Book of the Eights (Atthaka-vaggikani ). And the Lord Buddha, at the conclusion of the venerable Sona's recitation, expressed his pleasure, saying, 'Excellent, most excellent, O Bhikkhu! Well have the Eights been grasped by you, well thought over, well learnt by heart: and with a fine voice are you gifted, distinct, pleasant , able to make things understood. How many years is it since you have been ordained?' 'One year, my Lord!' 10. 'But why have you postponed it so long?' '’It is long, Lord, since I saw into the danger of the passions, but life in a household is crowded with business and with cares.' And the Lord Buddha, when he heard that matter, gave utterance at that time to the expression of emotion: 'When he has seen the danger of the world, when he has understood the Truth, when he has become free from Upadhi, 'The pilgrim finds in sin no pleasure, his delight is in the truth, the holiness.' 11. Then thought the venerable Sona: 'The Lord Buddha is pleased with me. This then is the time which my superior spoke of.' And rising from his seat, and arranging his robe on one shoulder, he bowed down with his head at the feet of the Lord Buddha, and said: 'Lord! my superior Maha Kacchayana bows down in salutation at the feet of the Lord Buddha. In the Southern country and in Avanti there are (&c., as in §§ 4-7, down to the end of the message).' Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion and in that connection, having delivered a dhamma discourse, addressed the Bhikkhus and said: 'The Southern country and Avanti has but few Bhikkhus. I allow the upasampada (ordination) in border countries to be held in a meeting of only four Bhikkhus, beside the chairman, who must be a Vinaya-dhara.' 12. 'In this passage the following are the border countries referred to. To the East is the town Kaga?gala, and beyond it Mahasala. Beyond that is border country; this side of it is the Middle country. To the South-east is the river Salalavati. Beyond that is border country; this side of it is the Middle country. To the South is the town Setakannika. Beyond that is border country; this side of it is the Middle country. To the West is the Brahman(priest) district of Thuna. Beyond that is border country; this side of it is the Middle country. To the North is the mountain range called Usiradhaga. Beyond that is border country; this side of it is the Middle country. In such border countries, I allow, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the upasampada (ordination) to be held in a meeting of only four Bhikkhus, beside the chairman, who must be a Vinaya-dhara. 13. 'In the Southern country and in Avanti, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the soil is black on the surface and rough, and trampled by the feet of cattle. I allow the use, in all the border countries, O Bhikkhus(Monks), of shoes with thick linings. 'In the Southern country and in Avanti, O Bhikkhus(Monks), men attach great importance to bathing, and are pure by use of water. I allow the constant use of the bath, O Bhikkhus(Monks), in all the border countries. 'In the Southern country and in Avanti, O Bhikkhus(Monks), skins, such as sheep-skins, goat-skins, and deer-skins, are used as coverlets. Just as in the Middle country, Bhikkhus, the eragu, moragu, maggharu, and gantu grasses are used for coverlets, so in the Southern country and in Avanti are used skins, such as sheep-skins, goat-skins, and deer-skins. I allow, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the use of skins, such as sheep-skins, goat-skins, and deer-skins, as coverlets, in all the border countries. 'There also, O Bhikkhus(Monks), people are in the habit of giving a set of robes to Bhikkhus who have left the district, saying, "We give this set of robes to (a Bhikkhu) with such and such a name." I allow you, O Bhikkhus(Monks), to accept such robes. The set of robes does not become subject to the ten-days' rule, before it reaches the hand (of the person for whom it was intended).'